ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
TPC (Terrestrial Peaceable Consortium)
is an organization that founded by Souichiro Sawai when he was the secretary general of the United Nations back in the 20th century (2005). The organization specializes in technology development and innovation, which continued to the terraformation of Mars during the Neo Frontier era (2017). Branches of TPC include GUTS and its successor, Super GUTS. Super GUTS was eventually succeeded by Neo Super GUTS. History Ultraman Tiga Era At the dawn of the twentieth century, TPC was created by its first leader Sawai to ensure peace on Earth. Among its umbrella organizations was GUTS (Global Unlimited Task Squad), an elite paranormal investigative and rescue unit. When giant monsters and invading aliens started to appear, TPC responded by converting GUTS into a military unit to combat this new threat to mankind. They also began investigating the ancient organization after Ultraman Tiga first appeared. In the year 2010, two years after Tiga's final battle, Saeki revisited the R'lyeh Island and engineered Plan F: to use the Ultramen as weapons. However, the plan failed and he died along with his followers save Iruma when the Dark Giants were released thanks to him. Eventually, a restored Tiga managed to defeat all the Dark Giants. Ultraman Dyna Era In year 2017, TPC had reached their greatest success following the terraformation of Mars. But another threat would came in when a new Ultra appeared and continue Tiga’s legacy. As the giant first battled Darambia, the older TPC members sees him as Ultraman Tiga with an alternate appearance but others say that it’s not Tiga, but a new Ultra with a resemblance to him. As time passes and Kihachi Gondo reengineers the late Saeki's Plan F by kidnapping Asuka and creating the manmade Ultra, Terranoid, but when the Spheres takes over his creation and he sees Asuka selflessly protecting everyone, he develops a change of heart and sacrifices himself to save Dyna/Asuka. With Gransphere vacuuming almost all of the Solar System planets including the artificial sun, TPC assist Super GUTS by equipping Kraakov NF-3000 with Neo Maxima Cannon to ease Asuka/Dyna's battle with Gransphire but the victory turns sober due to Asuka being sucked into the wormhole. Ultraman Saga After 15 years, TPC under General Hibiki has successfully operated the Mars Base. Hibiki briefly appeared in a hologram where he celebrates the 15th year anniversary of Asuka’s sacrifice. Members Ultraman Tiga Era (2007-2010) Dive Hangar is the head and founder of the TPC, and a strong advocate of GUTS. A pacifist at heart, but also a rationalist in the face of the dangers that threaten humanity. Advocated the formation of TPC when he was the secretary general of the United Nations back in the 20th century. He often participates in field operations and is also dedicated to contacting extraterrestrial life. - Chief of Staff Masayuki= is a gentleman of principle who avoids confrontation. He likes to put the breaks on reckless military buildups. Along with Munakata of GUTS, they shifted to the TPC West Asia Branch in Ultraman Dyna. - Director Tetsuji= is responsible for the enforcement arm of TPC. A war hawk to the pacifist Sawai, as such they have been seen as rivals for the past twenty years but are actually friends. Using his experience as a former submariner, Tetsuji developed the Dolphar 202 which was used to rescue Sawai and other world leaders from Desimonia. He often disagrees with Nahara, but never acts irrationally. He likes to carry and use a traditional folding Japanese fan. - Nurse Mayumi= is Shinjoh's nineteen-year-old little sister that work as a nurse in TPC. She had a biker boyfriend that died in episode 15, killed by Gazort. She joined the organization with the help of her older brother. She has amusing sibling arguments with him. - Prof. Naban= is the creator of Maxima Overdrive, a matter-antimatter engine. A scientist at heart, he continued to pursue his dreams from his childhood. It took him twenty years to turn his dream of creating the greatest ship ever into a reality (in the form of the Artdessei). In Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey, he was seen wearing glasses. - Prof. Reiko= is the head of TPC's "Ride Mecha" R and D and a close friend of Iruma. She made several appearances and was not seen afterwards until episode 18. She participated in the analysis of Yuzare's time capsule and the modification of GUTS mecha to combat. She has a husky voice. She also appeared in Ultraman Dyna. - Staff Nikaido= is a regular staff of TPC who was briefly seen in episode 37. When all GUTS members save Daigo were held up by Alien Manon, he volunteered himself to become the operator when Daigo went out to save his friends. - Prof. Yuuji= is a army scientist from TPC's Biochemistry division. He is small at heart but full of pride. He spends time analyzing the remains of the Tiga statues. His insecurities eventually lead him to trouble and a fight with Horii. He was actually working for Keigo Masaki and in the end he surrendered to TPC, while also redeeming from his mistakes along with Masaki when they cooperated to revive Tiga in the final episode. }} Moon Base Garowa Staff is a poker-faced Captain of moon base Garowa, a master of kendo and also fluent in piloting GUTS Wing 2. Flees to Earth when Garowa is annihilated by monster Menjura. An old friend and senior of Captain Iruma, who sees him as a great senior figure. He reappeared in the last episode where his jet was struck by Zoiger though he survived in the end. - Lieutenant Kishinaga= Vice captain of the lunar base Garowa. He also survived when Menjura attacked the base. - Member Okabe= The last surviving member of the lunar base Garowa when Menjura attacked, he saved Hayate and Kishinaga. He is also a sharpshooter when comes into combat. }} Station Delta Staff : A space station that orbited the Earth, armed with the . is Rena's father and the head of Station Delta. He is a divorced person as Rena hates him due to not fulfill her promise on her 9th birthday. But they are reconciled, after he shows that he actually loves his daughter, when rescuing her from Alien Reguran. He gives Rena the lipstick that he supposed to give her as a birthday gift but it melted though she still amused with it. Omi Yanase was played by Shigeru Araki, who was famous for playing as Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger. - Asamiya= Yanase’s Colleague and a worker of Station Delta. He has a habit of wearing sunglasses and killed when Alien Reguran attacked. His funeral was held by Rena and his former partner, Omi. Asamiya was played by Shuichi Ikeda. His habit of wearing sunglasses and his status as an excellent pilot mirrors that of Char Aznable from Mobile Suit Gundam, whom also shares the same actor. }} Others - Dr. Kurita= He is a TPC Science division worker, and had done research entity of the dream due to the effect of cosmic rays. - Saeki= When Iruma and other TPC workers visited the Lulu Island, he engineers the plan F: to use Ultras as weapons and defense system. Iruma objected his ideas since she had detect a mass of dark energy on the three statues whom turned out to be Dark Giants as they eliminate all TPC workers at the island save Iruma. Saeki's plan would be frozen and later reused by Gondo Kihachi to create the man-made Ultra Terranoid. - Nagumo= A worker of TPC military police alongside Yoshioka. He also died in the Lulu Island when the Dark Giants awake. - Nakajima= Some time before his membership in Super GUTS, he becomes a scientist at TPC Far East headquarters analysis section. - Asuka= Some time before his training in ZERO Squad and membership in Super GUTS, he works as a TPC maintenance crew as seen in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. When he passes Daigo, the Ultraman Dyna soundtrack can be heard. }} Ultraman Dyna Era The former GUTS member later works in different branches of TPC. Main is the successor of General Sawai. He became the second generation General in response to when Sawai retired. It gives an indication Sawai himself is out of the GUTS headquarters also frequently while were many, that to intervene in mission of Super GUTS own less. - Staff Miyata= Seiji Miyata is a calm personality to act on the assumption even in the worst case. He always seen accompany Fukami. - Staff Kihachi= Gondo Kihachi is an ambitious person. The often sarcastic, or in a radical behavior. He never trust Dyna as a rightful protector and determines to create weapons that could replace Dyna such as Prometheus and Terranoid. However, all of them backfires when they were taken over by their respective aliens. After witnessing Asuka transforms into Dyna when battling Neo Darambia II, he sends the Black Buster Corps to pilot the GUTS Shadow and kidnapped Asuka in order for engineering Plan F: to use the Ultramen as weapons. However when the Spheres takes over Terranoid and he sees Asuka selflessly protecting everyone, he develops a change of heart and sacrifices himself to save Dyna/Asuka. - Staff Saeko= Saeko Shiina is Iruma's supervisor. She is the one who named the grey unidentified life form as Sphire. She also witness the former GUTS member, Super GUTS and Dyna battling Neo Geomos. - Staff Iruma= Former Captain of GUTS herself, Megumi Iruma had became the staff of TPC when the team dissolves. Iruma briefly returns to action in Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light, where she pilots a GUTS Wing upon witnessing the new Ultraman, Dyna who died on the hand of Queen Monera as she also witness the revival of Ultraman Tiga. She also assisst the Super GUTS when objecting Gondo for relaunching plan F. }} TPC Mars Program Members Following the events of The Final Odyssey, Daigo and Rena live in Mars where their daughter, Hikari also born. When Asuka exhausted due to battling Zelganoid, Daigo carry him to his house as he encourage Asuka to fight Gransphire. Though Asuka/Dyna sucked into the wormhole, but Daigo believes Asuka is still alive, somewhere. - Rena= Following the events of The Final Odyssey, Daigo and Rena live in Mars where their daughter, Hikari also born. When Asuka exhausted due to battling Zelganoid, Daigo carry him to his house as Rena and Hikari nurse him back to health. }} ZERO Training Squad is a military training school for future cadets that will become members of TPC officers or Super GUTS members. The team made their appearance in Ultraman Dyna and chronologically first appeared in The Final Odyssey. is the current instructor in the series, who was a close friend of Kazama Asuka, Shin Asuka's father. Kazama's disappearances in the Zero Drive test greatly affect him and has a strained relationship with Asuka until the two reconciles when he Asuka performed the drive test in hopes of stopping a comet from colliding with TPC Moon Base. He is portrayed by Edo Yamaguchi. - Student Takeru= is Asuka's rival in the training school, as the two were known for having the same score in piloting. In the Super GUTS entrance exam, he was eliminated by Kohda but was shown participating in an attack against Giralen in episode 2. He died sometime later in an accident during a test drive and in episode 39, he was revealed to have a younger brother named Kenji Fudo. }} Ultraman Saga Era TBA Arsenal Mecha :;Ultraman Tiga Era * : A business jet-like VTOL used by TPC board members and leaders. * : An exploration shuttle that was used to explore Jupiter, unfortunately the shuttle and its crew were assimilated into a monster called Ligatron. * : A connecting shuttle from Earth to Space Station Delta. * : TPC's personal combat tanks. *'GUTS Wing Crimson Dragon': A custom built GUTS Wing 1 designed by the European branch of the TPC. Its combat efficiency exceeds GUTS Wing 1 and is still used during the Super GUTS age. *'GUTS Wing Blue Tornado': A custom built GUTS Wing 1 designed by the American branch of the TPC. Although its speed availability exceeds GUTS Wing 1, its weapons are less effective. *'Magnus 1 and Gravas 2': A pair of tanks that appeared in episode 36. * : A spacecraft made for the use of TPC Space Development Center. *'Flying Boat Garowa': VTOL spacecrafts deployed by the TPC Lunar Base Garowa. * : A submarine used by the TPC to inspect the remains of ancient civilizations New Zealand but was destroyed by a Zoiger. :;Ultraman Dyna Era *'TPC4WD': A standard jeep used by Ryo to search for Asuka in episode 2. It is also widely used by Military Police officers. * : A standard glider piloted by Kohda when GUTS mechas were incapable of approaching Bazob due to its electromagnetic field disrupting their technologies. * : A combat tank with enhanced armory, though its caliber being smaller than Medium Tanks. *'Passion Red': Aircraft developed by South American branch of TPC. *'Hundred Formula Plasma': A test drive aircraft boarded by Kazama Asuka in testing the Zero Drive flight navigation. *'Snow White Breaks': A remodeled version of Maxima Overdrive test machine Snow White with silver plating in place of white. *'Lovemos': An exploration robot under the codename "TM-39" which gained quite a huge popularity. * : A power station that functions by absorbing sunlights into special waves that charged its power to nearby stations. * : A spaceship which transported the Jupiter-born children in episode 41. *'NSP Campanella': A satellite which functions by capturing sunlight and radiate the neighbouring planets than Earth. *'Mountain Gulliver 5': A giant robot in Mars which was used to carry the Specium Gun. Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Organizations Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Ultraman Tiga Characters Category:TPC Category:Ultraman Saga Characters Category:Attack Teams Category:Ultraman Saga